The Final Confrontation
by Kendraen Ideals
Summary: Somewhere out there, an Auror is faced with a task she must complete, a Death Eater with a feeling he can't place. D-G


**A/N: ** I wrote a poem about Ginny and Draco's last encounter and then _obviously_ made it part of this fan fiction. They speak in rhyme, but I don't think it's all that bad, at least not if you read it the way I did (which you probably won't.) implications of d/g and one curse word. This is NOT the one wanted help on. This is a ONE-SHOT. I have done other one-shots under different pseudonyms and my most common review line is something along the lines of 'I hope it continues as well.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Ginny glared at the blonde in Death Eater's robes on the floor. 

 He had lied! He'd fuckin lied! 

 And now...Could she fulfill her duties as an Auror, as a member of the Order of Phoenix?  After all her was hers. _Hers. _

 No, she chided herself. He wasn't hers, he was his, her blonde angel never existed, only _this- she kicked his side- this _Death Eater_ This Death eater whose loyalties lay with the Dark Lord. _

 The Dark Lord. She should've known.

 He'd always said it, Dark Lord this and Dark Lord that. Never, Voldemort, or You-Know-Who, always the Dark Lord. As everyone knows, only His servants called him the _Dark Lord_.

 Always the Dark Lord, she thought. Their eyes connected. Those pools of mercury, as she'd once heard them described.

 She spoke: "I hesitate to advise you

                   To despise you      

                   As I vie for your attention

                   I surmise you've  

                   Already decided your intentions"

 He glared up at her loathsome eyes. Of course he'd decided. The decision had been made years ago. He'd sided with the Dark Lord, never attempted to hide it either. And he wasn't going to give up years of training, forfeit his beliefs, in the name of love. No, love was a concept he felt, yet didn't fully understand. 

What, pray tell, was the objective of honoring in the name of something he didn't understand?

 Power, he understood, and that was what he equated it to. 

 Ginny, his so called love, wanted to murder him for power; that made sense, using his logic. What power, he didn't know, but he respected that. He appreciated her Slytherin-esque motive, or what he thought was her Slytherin-esque motive. That didn't mean she shouldn't have guilt or hate, whichever was possible, for what she was about to do.

 So, for his final performance he was going to antagonize her one last time: 

                                                                                                 "So what's it gonna be?

                                                                                                 You or me?

                                                                                                 You're gonna sacrifice my life

                                                                                                 For your victory?"

She paused at this, all her blonde angel needed to know the Gryffindor was having second thoughts.

Nothing he couldn't cure. Ginny deserved power she'd been deprived her whole life, living in the shadow of her siblings. He wasn't going to let her conscience get the best of her: "Oh gee,

                        You actually hesitated

                        You're more human than I estimated

                        Can't judge a book by its cover

                        But you're a freakin muggle lover

                        So I guess I shouldn't expect

                        A penniless mess like you

                        To fulfill

                        Your urge

                        To kill"

That did it! She didn't have to take this crap! Hell, she was ordered not to!

 ~_Swoosh~_

"Yes, Ginny my dear," he thought "That's it. Make me proud."

Pride. An emotion he'd seldom felt before for others.

_A step towards love._

Then the green light struck its target.

The last Death Eater was dead and the war had ended.

**A/N: **I realize that the rhyming dialogue may have sounded somewhat childish and idiotic. But you can comment if you want anyway. Flamers are welcome as long as there is a reason for setting me on fire. Spontaneous combustion is not acceptable.

Disclaimer: I own the idea, the situation, but not the people. How typical. You'd think that someone who owned the book would naturally write fan fiction about it wouldn't you? That said;

Thank you for reading,

Mea


End file.
